Dragon Ball?
by Smackeroon
Summary: The random adventures of 2 dudes in space and a whole bunch of friends along the way
1. Chapter 1

Cold open. Literally. It's a dreary 23 degrees Fahrenheit (-5 degrees Celsius) night on a conquered planet in the greater Arcosian Empire. A Saiyan and a Brench-seijin walk into a tavern, the purple-skinned fellow wearing a coat and a suit of standard issue Saiyan designed armor underneath, the Saiyan skipping out on the coat and wearing only his armor to protect him from the elements. They walk into the bustling tavern and take a seat at the bar side-by-side. The bartender gives the 2 a glare, then the cold facade settles.

"What'll you two be having tonight?" the Bartender said, pulling out a writing tablet and some sort of pen or pencil.

"The usual." said the Saiyan with a sigh.

"...and I'll have the Fried Arlian legs." said the Brench.

"As I expected, you were never one to drink-" he wrote the Brench's order down on the paper and took it into the kitchen. Moments later he returned, and looked at the rack of exotic Alien liquors behind him, trying to remember what could possibly be the Saiyan's 'usual' again.

As the bartender got to work on his friend's cocktail, the Brench looked at one of the TV's in the room. It was showing live footage of well respected Arcosian aristocrat Cecil eliminating a rebel base in cold-blood. As he continues to watch, his friend is served; A glorious cocktail with enough alcohol to get the average piss drunk in one sip, and enough flavor to make you gulp the thing all at once like it was a shot. They call it the Suicide Cocktail...  
The bartender would be explaining it, if this wasn't the Saiyan's 5 one this week. He slams it back without a second thought and belches loudly and rudely.

"...excuse you." said the Brench.

"pfft, like anyone gives a shit that I _burped _Grap. It's a bar for Ist's sake." said the Saiyan, having suddenly turned from stoic and quiet, to mouthy and rude.

"Well I'm just trying to be polite, Bruse." Grap replied, with someone from the kitchen having come out with his food.

"...your food's here." Said Bruse in a mocking tone with his arms crossed.

"Thanks, I didn't notice, I was too busy keeping track of you." he said with a cocky smile and turned to dig into his food.

"pfft... whatever..." Bruse said, looking away from Grap as he ate. But before he could dig in, the door to the tavern swung open, standing in it was a huge looking Namekian. He clambered his way past unconscious patrons, broken bottles yet to be swept up, etc; He grabbed one of the other patrons at the Bar by the shoulder and threw him out of his seat, as the bar was completely packed. This wasn't uncommon practice at the bar, it was just a dick move. The Namekian smiled at the bartender and said,

"One glass of water, please." The bartender replied,

"We don't serve Nameks." he looked the green skinned creature dead in the eyes.

"Well... **That's too bad.**" The Namek raised one hand and fired a ki blast into the bar, hitting both the bartender and igniting the alcohol, causing the whole bar area to essentially detonate. Thankfully, Grap was able to duck for cover, grabbing Bruse.

"Ric!" yelled Grap, concerned for the safety of the bartender he had grown to know as a friend.

"_My_ _booze!_" Bruse cried in anguish, clearly only concerned about... his booze. The two huddled together for a few seconds before getting up. When they got up, the Namekian was still there, watching the fire in complete satisfaction.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Bruse charged out of Grap's arms to hit the Namek, who anticipated this exact thing, kicking Bruse square in the stomach. Bruse flew back due to the sheer force of the attack, being launched through the wall, staying true to form. Grap, on the other hand, stood his ground.

"Why... Why are you doing this?"

"Why does anyone do anything?" the Namekian said, closing the gap with a ki blast charged in his hand. "**Sheer. Absolute.** **Boredom.**" The Namekian fired the ki blast, sending Grap through the wall, making the hole Bruse made ever so slightly larger. Bruse was able to catch Grap by the time he was being launched, but, well, he was still drunk, so they both sort of fell.

"I gotcha-" Bruse said, falling over with Grap in his arms, feeling like a duffel bag full of bricks pitched by an Major League Catapult.

"No you don't..." Grap said slowly getting up and looking down at Bruse. The two smiled at eachother before they heard the sound of flight.

"You don't think it's-"

"Oh who else could it be." As Grap said that, there he was; The Namekian.

"Do you like... want something?" said Bruse, getting up onto his feet.

"I guess you could say I want a good fight... If you're willing to give it to me." the Namekian said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Grap got into his appropriate fighting stance and looked at Bruse, who took a second before doing the same. The Namekian grinned and began to laugh as his power level slowly began to skyrocket, along with his size.

"Nobody ever told me that the Namekians could do the Oozaru thing too!" said Bruse, panicking.

"Well, you still have your tail, right?" Grap said, smirking. Bruse simply shook his head grimly.

"Oh. Gimme a second-" Grap reaced into his cloak's pocket and pulled out a Scouter, and put it on. "You uh... deal with the Namekian for now."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AGAINST THAT THING?!"

"I don't know, shoot it with a ki blast or something-" and Grap was back to pushing buttons on his scouter, presumably reading. Bruse looked up at the Namekian, who had his arms crossed.

"**Are you ready yet?**" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, uh, of course." Bruse said, flying up and back and unleashing a barrage of ki blasts on the Namek's face. The Namekian staggers back but swats at Bruse, who takes the hit and collides with the ground.

The Namekian crossed his arms. "**Pathetic.**" He said, before stretching his arm out to the Saiyan. He held onto him tightly in his grasp, squeezing, letting Bruse cry out in agony. After a minute or so, Grap turned off his scouter and looked up to the Namekian, firing a ki blast at his hand. He wasn't on his guard, so his grip loosened, allowing Bruse to break free and escape to Grap's side.

"So, any bright ideas?" Bruse said, nearly out of breath.

"Yeah. Lay down on your belly."

"Excuse me, _what?_"

"You heard me, lay down."

"Alright-" Bruse said hesitantly, getting onto the ground, turning his head to look at Grap. Grap raised his foot to press down slightly above where his tail would be,  
"Apply a little pressure here-" he stepped down and all of a sudden Bruse's tail springs out of its point of origin. Bruse is stunned. Grap steps off, the now fully tailed Saiyan stands up, and the 2 look up at the Namekian... who is standing directly under the moon...

"Ah shit-" Grap says, getting the hell out of dodge as Bruse begins to grow in size, standing to match the Namekian in height.

"**Finally, a worthy** **opponent!**" As he says that, Bruse charges up a blast straight from his mouth and fires it. The Namekian fails to dodge it, and his head is wiped clean off. Grap hides behind a bench, shocked.

"Well, that was... anticlimactic." The Great Ape begins to pound on his chest, letting out a mighty roar.

"...well, that sucks." Grap says, flying in quickly, generating a blade of ki on his hand to swiftly cut off the Saiyan's tail as soon as it was regrown. When Bruse shrinks back down to size he looks down to his tail.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WE ONLY DID THAT SO WE WOULD STOP THE NAMEKIAN, I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH _ANOTHER _GIANT MURDER MONSTER!"

"I JUST GREW THAT BACK, ASSHOLE!"

"When we get off planet, we'll do it again, okay?"

"...okay..."


	2. Chapter 2: I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS

The pair walk out of the rubble, towards the destroyed tavern. It was visible from a mile away, as the establishment had been turned into a blazing inferno. Bruse was stunned. It had been his favorite place to just go and get a drink, and now it had been destroyed by another renegade Namek. Just like the farmer's market back on Planet Sadal. Bruse clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"These damn Namekian rebels!" Bruse storms off towards the sight where he and Grap parked their Space Pods. Grap followed after Bruse, landing next to his own pod with the _click _of his boots on the hard terrain.

"Let's just get out of here. I-" Grap opened the door to his pod but was being called on his scouter. He hopped into the pod with haste and closed the door as he answered the line. His commanding officer, Cecil, who he had just seen on television not 5 minutes ago, was speaking to him.

"Grap," Cecil said, with only the slightest hint of authority, "I want you and Bruse to go check out that unnamed planet in the Zero Quadrant. I heard there was some monstrously high energy readings out that way and I only trust my best soldiers to go out that way. I'll be sending in another pair of elite warriors from the Cayeck Quadrant. You four will be tasked with finding important intel on a certain... legend. I trust that you four will be able to come through on this one." and the audio abruptly cuts off. Grap opens communications with Bruse, who sits in his pod looking a little miffed.

"Zero quadrant. Unnamed planet. Backup from the Cayeck quadrant." Grap said sighing.

"Ha! Cayeck... haven't heard that name in a long time. Alright, let's go." Bruse and Grap launch their pods off of the planet. The journey is long and boring. Bruse goes through an entire pack of rations in like, a minute. Eventually, Grap's Scouter picked up 2 incredibly high power levels making their way to the same planet they were heading to. Definitely the backup from the Cayeck quadrant. Of course, when they got into Scouting range, they struck up a conversation over the radio.  
"Hello there! You're the pair that Cecil told uz to meet up with, yeah?" The stranger buzzed.

"Uh, yeah." As they approached the planet, both Grap and Bruse's scouters started picking up on a few pretty high power levels, and one that could be detected, but the Scouter was just giving off an ERROR when it tried reading it.

"Well that bodes well." Bruse blurted out. As the 4 breached through the atmosphere, they were finally able to identify the source of the high power levels, specifically the fact that all of them were Saiyans. Bruse didn't even bat an eye at this, but Grap was surprised for sure.

The 4 pods landed in around the same place, a purple desert with a piss-yellow sky. The Brench was the first to emerge from his pod, looking around the area, as he heard the sound of a pod-door opening. Out of it came a rather scraggly looking fellow, with a dark black hair, 4 bright orange horns that glimmered in the sunlight, and thick grey skin. He wore a 2 sided scouter, which were actually divided into 2 colors, the colors of the alien's eyes. They crackled with Ki, 1 eye green, and the other eye yellow. He looked around shiftily to see Grap, then the pod next to him opened up. Emerging from the Space Pod was a towering creature who, similar to his associate, had hair as black as coal that traveled down to his lower back, and a pair of shiny orange horns. However, this tall and stoic looking fellow had skin much deeper in complexion to his partner. His scouter was black, like a... sunglass. It's not a pair of sunglass_es_. so it would be a singular sun_glass_.

"Definitely from Cayeck." Grap said confidently, then the 4th and final pod opened, with a yawning Bruse emerging from it.

"So you 2's are gonna be workin' with us?" Bruse said with a slight slur.

"No." The short one said, however the colossus in the back didn't find it amusing whatsoever. He approached Grap and looked down at him.

"Yes. Yes we are." he said bluntly. Grap was 6'9", so this other guy just fucking towering over him was genuinely intimidating. At least, for someone that wasn't on his side. He cracked a smile and put his hand out for a handshake.

"Grap's the name, what's yours?" The giant looked down at the offered hand, and shook it politely.

"Miruuk. My associate over there is Honhii. Don't... mind him." as he said that the short one, apparently named Honhii was sort of jittering about, his eyes still sparking with energy.

"Who's the Saiyan?" Miruuk said in his cold, deadpan tone.

"Oh, that's just Bruse. Don't mind him, he's probably just hungover..." Bruse was stumbling about the desert, trying to get a proper sense of direction. The Saiyan appeared to have developed a bit of a stubble as he was in the pod, not making his appearance any more graceful. The 2 stopped shaking hands at an appropriate moment.

"You think we should check in on the locals?" The Brench inquired, right before everyone's scouters started going off. Grap looked into the distance and saw 7 figures flying towards the 4.

"I get the feeling we won't have to." Miruuk said, then crossed his arms, looking in the same direction as Grap. Honhii stiffened up, and Bruse walked over to Grap's side.

"I'm getting an ERROR reading on the guy in front, you think that's normal?"

"I mean, I doubt it's normal. Maybe it's so low the Scouter can't even properly measure it!" Bruse had a bit of a chuckle after saying that. The four stood there in wait, when eventually the 7 Saiyans appeared before them. The lot of them were wearing somewhat primitive clothes, not combat-efficient battle-suits, which boggled Bruse's mind. There was even a young girl! Her power level was almost as big as his was! Bruse gulped. But it was the first one, the one giving off the ERROR reading, which was the most confusing. He wore a strange article of clothing that seemed to rest on his shoulders and over his chest. It was like a shirt, but missing most of the things that made a shirt a shirt. It was black, but had 4 blue stripes, and an orange diamond in the center. His body was covered in the most immaculate of gold jewelry, golden wristbands, and odd gold rings dotted all across his body. He wore baggy blue pants, but it was adorned with some kind of black cloth, marked with 2 white circles, and 1 diamond, like the one on his not-shirt. And his shoes looked like something a commoner would wear, which seemed to totally play against everything else about his appearance. He radiated an aura that could not be properly felt by everyone standing there, and their scouters couldn't even pick it up. He had long flowing black hair, not uncommon for a Saiyan, and what appeared to be a goatee.

"Why are you here?" The oddly dressed 'leader' of the Saiyans said, less like it was a question, and more of a rhetorical statement which was supposed to mean 'Leave now or you will regret it'. Grap went to say something, then Miruuk shoved him out of the way.

"We come here in search of information on the Super Saiyan God."

"The Super _What?_" Grap said, bewildered.

"If you need to know about the Super Saiyan God, I suggest you soak up everything you see, for he is I." the Saiyan said.

"...Prove it." Bruse said, having not even bought into the legend of the Super Saiyan. Now he was being told there was such a thing as a Super Saiyan God, and he was standing right in front of him? That's crazy!

"Gladly" the Super Saiyan God spoke.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy Given Form

The Super Saiyan God let out a sigh, which was then followed by the sound of thunder. The sky shifted in color, from bright yellow, to a yellow-ish brown. He clenched his fists as sand began to rise and swirl around him like a tornado, and literal fire roared from his body. Everyone backed away from him, except for the young girl, whose hair flew back in he sudden shock wave made by the God's powering up. Her wide eyes reflected the burning inferno which erupted from his body. As he continued to power up, his hair flickered, from black to a deep shade of crimson red. His firey aura fully engulfed him for a moment, until parting to reveal the now Red-Haired God. The ground beneath him had been turned from sand to glass by the sheer heat of the transformation.

"What do you wish to know?" He said to Miruuk.

"H-How is this power obtainable? What is the Super Saiyan God ritual, as I was told specifically to ask?"

"Why would I tell you that? It's not like any of you can handle going toe-to-toe with a God of Destruction to **_beat_** the information out of me!" Suddenly something clicked in Bruse's head as he heard him say 'God of Destruction'.

"Wait, you're Chokus, the God of Destruction!?" He said, after a hearty burp.

"Finally, someone who knows their place." Chokus said to Bruse, then turned to look at Grap.

"You... You do have some power in you. I challenge you to face me." Chokus says, pointing at the Brench.

"I... What?! You're serious, right?! Me, fighting the God of Destruction!?"

"Do you not want to test your strength on the most powerful entity in the universe? Do you not want to know how much stronger you could become?"

Grap gulps. "Do I really have a choice?"

"If you land a single hit on me, I will tell you the secret of the Super Saiyan God form."

"...Well, now I guess I really don't." Grap engages his fighting stance, flicking his arm from in front of him to his side, a blade of energy forming around his arm.

"G-Grap, c'mon man, you seriously have no idea what you're dealing with!"

"Yeah, but when has that ever stopped me?" Bruse sighed, and the 3 who had intelligently _not_ signed their Death Warrants backed away from Grap and Chokus. The 6 Saiyans, however, flew out of there as soon as Chokus assumed his fighting stance. Chokus charged in, breaking the glass beneath his feet, fire trailing behind him as he went to deliver a punch to Grap. Grap tried to block with his sword arm, but it left no scratch on the Super Saiyan God, and Grap was sent flying by the attack a few miles back, crashing into a sand dune, getting the deep violet sand into crevices that he didn't even know he had. He staggered onto his feet to see the God of Destruction standing before him.

"Any bright ideas, mortal?" He said.

"...just one." Grap's whole body began to glow orange, his muscles tensing. He thrust his hands forward, aiming at Chokus, who looked not at all amused.

"ULTRA LAUNCHER!" he fired the massive orange blast at the God. After the dust settled, Chokus looked down at Grap, frowning, seeming to have taken the slightest bit of damage from that last attack. The Super Saiyan God lifted his foot into the air to stomp down on the mortal, but Grap rolled out of the way and generated another ki-blade, delivering a harsh slice to the God's arm while his guard was down. He held the wound for a moment, but it wasn't bleeding, just a small flesh wound. Nothing important. He grabbed Grap by his hand and pulled him to be in front of him.

"You pass... I shall inform your team about the Super Saiyan God ritual." His fiery red hair died down, as he seemingly teleported over to the team, who had been running after Grap to see if he was dead. Surprisingly; He wasn't! Yay! Chokus threw Grap into the sand in front of the team. He looked up at Bruse and smirked, getting onto his feet, but holding his core.

"Holy shit you survived fighting a God!" Bruse exclaimed!

"Holy shit indeed... Anyways, he's going to tell us how the ritual works."

"Awesome does th-"

"**No.**" Chokus said to Bruse, who looked down in disappointment.

"Anyways, we'll give you a demonstration of how the ritual works, and you can take your notes from there." Chokus whistled, and suddenly, the 6 Saiyans appeared from the horizon and landed next to him. The eldest looking male of the group seemed very curious, but the eldest female just crossed her arms.

"They want to see the ritual." He said, then looked to the young girl, who looked up to Chokus with an expression that just shouted 'Please me! Pick me!' "And for our demonstration, we will use young Velveta." She squealed and ran around in circles, until she started generating yellow aura, which caused her hair to spike up and turn from black to a pale yellow.

"...holy shit that little kid's a Super Saiyan." Bruse said, feeling confused as all hell, but he rolled with it. The girl got into position, her now Golden tail wagging around in the air. The 5 remaining Saiyans surrounded her from behind and... started holding hands, and the 2 next to the young girl placed their hands on her back. Suddenly, their auras also turned into a vivid yellow, and they too became Super Saiyans. Bruse had just about had it with everything he was seeing, but stuck by Grap's side. Suddenly, the young child's aura changed from Yellow to Red, and her hair cooled it with the spikes, relaxing into the fiery red hair of a Super Saiyan God. She danced around on the spot, and Chokus nodded with a smile on his face.

"We have all the information we need. Thank you, Lord Chokus."

"You are welcome, mortal. Now, may you four please leave? I only have so much time to spend here."

"Oh, right, we'll see you around Lord Chokus!" Grap and co. ran off into their pods, hopping inside and flying off to some other planet, presumably at the discretion of Miruuk and Honhii. Chokus looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Yes. Yes you will." He said, quietly.


	4. Chapter 4: New Mission

Our protagonists, after a long flight, arrive at the Trading Planet known as 'Bazaria'. Every single inch of land capable of hosting life is chock full of markets. There are cities dedicated to simply just one kind of Item. There are Food Cities, Collectible/Antique Cities, Tech Cities- You name it, they've got it, and in much higher quantity than anyone can purchase.

As the gang passes through a clothing district, Grap spots a bunch of Heran merchants.  
"Authentic Heran Merchandise, 40,000 credits or less!" A male, blue skin merchant spoke, clad in purples and whites and blues, golden chains and trinkets adorning his lavish cloak. Grap glanced at the salesmen and bought into the temptation, purchasing a purple sleeveless vest. But that was not why they were here: They were here to stock up on rations.

They fly off to a market, paying for their fair share of rations, and went back to their pods

"That was probably one of the quickest in-and-out job we've had in days!" Bruse said, biting into a ration bar as he smiled at Grap, carrying his vest looking pleased with himself. Miruuk and Honhii were chatting about something in their native tongues, while Bruse and Grap were too lazy to turn on their scouters to eavesdrop They then set off into the cosmos to Cecil's Mother Ship to inform him in-person that their mission was a success.

**3 Solar Days later**

The gang arrives at Cecil's ship, being escorted through by Elite Class soldiers. They arrive in the commander's quarters and look to see him dressed in a fur robe, drinking a warm, opaque yellow drink next to, what appears to be, an open flame. He closes the book in his hand, turning to face the four soldiers. A warm smile runs along his face as he rests his mug on a table next to the fire and hovers over to the group in his seat.

"Have you successfully acquired the data on the Super Saiyan God?" Cecil asked with a pair of sharp glares in the direction of both Miruuk and Grap.

"Yes, sir, we even have footage of the creation of one." Miruuk grunts as he sends the video feed of the ritual through to Cecil's scouter, which he is most pleased with.

"Very good. Your next mission is on Planet Namek."

"W-w-w-w-w-what!? The pl-lanet that's been attack-king your empire!?" Honhii lets out, confused as to the meaning of this command.

"Yeah, I agree with the twitchy bastard on this, what the hell!? I lost my favorite bar thanks to those damn slugs!" Bruse growls, his voice occasionally raising its pitch.

"Well, you see, that's precisely why you four are going to quash a certain rebellion outpost. The Kazuu clan, composed of powerful warrior Namekians dead set on protecting their race's most prized possession: The Dragon Balls. They're said to grant 3 wishes when gathered, and if the Empire could use these tools for their further conquests, well-" He glances at the 2 foreigners, realizing the ending of his sentence may tip the pair off to the intentions of his higher-ups. "-Well, we'd be unstoppable."

"So... What you're tellin' me is... is that we're confronting the Rebels head on? Us? Are you serious?" Grap said, shocked that Cecil would even try to send them on this mission. He knew Cecil well, and he knew that he wasn't one to punish insubordination like this. He was a relatively nice guy.

"Well, you four had to have confronted a God head on without dying, so this should be a piece of cake." He giggles, then returns to his little relaxation zone. The group collectively sighs, turning and walking out the door.


End file.
